Let Me Hear You Say You Love Me
by Hi-its-mick3y
Summary: "I never expected someone to actually stand up for me for that day. And definitely not Eren." College AU where Eren lost his hearing in a house fire. cute eremin yes yes yay
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Armin**

I was only ten when I met Eren.

Honestly it was the best thing that could have happened to me. Getting bullied was something I was used to in elementary. It's still something I'm used to. And I suppose that's a bad thing, it's a weakness, but it's the truth. It started when I first went to school and continued up until I graduated high school. If I fought back it only got worse. If I went to the teachers all they would say was "Boy's will be boys". As much as my grandfather tried to help with it, it didn't do any good. By the time I turned ten I realized that if I wanted life to be easier for me it was best to curl up and cower. Eventually they'd get bored and leave me alone and I could make my way to the nurse's office. It worked more often than it didn't. No one bothered to help me. No one even watched. The kids just turned a blind eye scared because in their eyes I probably deserved it. I never expected someone to actually stand up for me for that day.

And definitely not Eren.

Eren was the new kid, in a different class then me actually, so all I heard were the whispers that ran around the school about him. I knew he had a temper, he kicked a kid who was taunting him and got sent to the office his first day. Although by the time the story got to me it was nothing but a rumor. The story got bigger and bigger until eventually the tale was that he freaked out in a classroom, threw a desk, and kicked a boy breaking his leg. How anyone believed it I never understood. No one in our grade even had a broken leg. As for why he even kicked him in the first place I never found out, nor did I care too. It was best not to get too involved in other peoples dramatics. It would give them more reason to target me which was something I definitely did not need.

It was recess when I first met him, and I was cowering behind the bleachers trying to block out all the painful blows that were rained on me. There were three kids, all a grade older, seeming to find it hilarious that my parents were dead and that I refused to fight them back. I just curled up and took what they gave me hoping it would end soon. It hurt, a lot, but I didn't let them know that. I wasn't weak. I wasn't going to let them think they were hurting me. I couldn't fight back but I could still save what was left of my dignity.

And then Eren, screaming at the top of his lungs, charged in and took all three boys down in a matter of minutes. It was terrifying. Fists were flying and legs were flailing and the kids were screaming. I thought for sure he was going to turn on me when he was done and the boys went running. Instead he held out a hand and cocked his head. And I just stared at him. That was all I could manage to do. Why was he helping me? No one had ever stood up for me before.

"Why did you help me?"

He frowned then, and tapped at his ears, making coordinated gestures with his hands and shaking his head. At the time I had no idea he was deaf. And me, awestruck that someone actually stood up and defended me to question his motions, took his hand and let him help me up. He took me to the nurse, watched as she clucked her tongue and patched me up, and then went to the principal's office. He was suspended for a day because he broke one of the boys' nose. The three kids who attacked me were suspended for a week. I had a broken arm, my writing arm, and the principal decided that maybe this bullying was getting out of hand.

A few days later Eren transferred into my class, refusing to take no for an answer when he requested to be put with me, and was essentially my right hand until my arm was healed to where I could write again. He would help me do my assignments and in turn I would help him with his because he wasn't the brightest kid I'd ever met. But he made up for that with determination.

Eren became my best friend, and I was fluent in sign language by the time I turned eleven. It was around then that he told me why he stood up for me. He saw that they were talking about my parents and them being dead. He said he could read it on their lips. That and the fact that they were just mercilessly beating me up which was something he couldn't stand made him go charging in there. His mom had died too, crushed underneath their house during an fire. And I remember feeling so relieved that someone else knew what that kind of pain was like. I met his sister then. Mikasa was a sweet girl but she was broken. I only ever saw her smile around Eren. She transferred into the same school later that year after her doctors deemed her healthy enough to start and I became as close to her as I was with Eren. I found out she watched her parents murdered, and I wondered how all three of us could be so unlucky.

Now, ten years later, I found myself moving into a college dorm that I would be sharing with Eren. And he was getting frustrated.

His hands were moving erratically, and his sister was trying to calm him down. He kept making these noises that over the years I've grown accustomed to. There were certain sounds he made with certain emotions and I'm pretty sure that he himself doesn't even know he makes them. He can't hear himself. So how could he? Groans and grunts and words that were slurred because he could speak. He knew how to sound words out but he couldn't fix his pronunciation. He couldn't even tell that he was saying things off. And right now his sounds were a mixture of "fuck"s (which sounded a lot more like "Fawk") and frustrated groans because his dad had packed his things up weird and he couldn't find his stereo. It was something he turned on when he got frustrated and nervous, and he'd turn up whatever CD was in there at the time and put his hands on the casing to feel the vibrations. Often when he stayed at my house and didn't have his stereo he'd put his hand on my chest and make me sing to him.

I tapped his shoulder, smiling at him and holding the box with his stereo. His face relaxed with relief and he gratefully took it from my arms. It was the first thing he set up. He plugged it in and messed around with the cables and the frame before he decided its position in the desks shelf was good enough.

Our first year in college.

God I hope this turns out well.

"Eren you cheated! Hey! And you're not even looking at me," I huffed and put my controller down as I died… for the fifth time. Video games aren't my forte. But that doesn't change the fact that he cheated. Again.

Eren threw his hands up in the air in victory, almost sending his own controller flying, and looked at me with a grin. I just rolled my eyes and signed, "Good job, now stop cheating."

He responded with his own eye roll.

The TV and gaming system was the first thing we actually set up. Our luggage was still on our bare beds and our boxes stacked in the corner mostly unpacked. Mikasa had left a while ago to get back to her apartment. Unlike us she had taken the chance to graduate early with a degree so she could help support Eren in case he needed it. On more than one occasion he had talked about dropping out. It was actually me that convinced him to go to college with the promise it would be nothing like high school. I could have graduated early with my own college degree but I promised Mikasa I wouldn't leave Eren behind.

He looked at me then and pouted, signing, "I want coffee. Can we go to Star Bucks?"

I narrowed my eyes, "We're college students and we're broke. We can hardly afford Star Bucks."

His face fell and he widened his eyes a little, knowing I wouldn't be able to say no to him if he did that. He pushed his lower lip out a little in a pout and my willpower broke. I groaned and leaned my head back, signing to him and telling him to grab his wallet so we could get going. I reached into my pocket to make sure I had my money and keys before following his excited step out the door. And I just stared. Because of all the people I could have fallen for, all the guys and girls I've met that wanted nothing more than to be with me, I had to fall for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Armin

I knew it would have been too much to ask for. But honestly I didn't think Eren would get on a fight his first day.

First day of class, the teacher wasn't even here yet, and everyone had taken the chance to mess around. I honestly didn't mind too much. It meant I could talk with Eren a little longer before class started. He laid his head on his desk, making sure to keep his eyes on mine as he lazily signed. He wasn't excited. Eren didn't even want to be here at all. I didn't feel bad for making him go to college though. An education was important and I wanted him to be able to get a good job.

And it was around then that some kid started hitting on me. At first it was just simple glances. Then he started getting touchy. He'd trail his fingers along my arm as he talked to me and smirk a little. Eren was literally vibrating with anger next to me. And me, being embarrassingly too timid, couldn't bring myself to tell him to leave me alone in case he got angry. Then Eren attacked.

His name was Jean, and I only knew that because while Eren was going at him a freckled boy was screaming his name. Fists were flying and people were shouting and the class gathered around in a circle to watch the fight better. I had barely managed to pry Eren off of him before the teacher came in, and Eren was definitely in a bad mood now. He was simmering the rest of the class, occasionally looking at Jean with a scowl on his face and murder intent in his eyes even though I assured him that I was fine and he didn't need to be so angry now.

Classes went by slowly, complete with all of the introductions and explanations of the curriculum and what was expected of us. Eren might be really good at reading lips but he still looked at me with confusion every once in a while and I had to sign to him what they had said. He smiled sheepishly afterwards every time and my stomach did little flips every time he did.

I ended up dragging him to the coffee shop down the road to keep him from going after Jean again when our classes ended. That was a great feat in itself. Twice I had to steer us down a different hallway when I spotted Jean to keep Eren from lashing out. He really didn't like him. With good reason I suppose but I knew I'd have to keep those two far away from each other. And Jean's friend, the freckled one, gave me a look that told me he had the exact same idea.

He groaned and leaned back in his seat, Chai Tea in hand. He signed that he wasn't happed with me, but I knew him well enough that he was only mad that he didn't even get a punch in when fighting with Jean. So I just rolled my eyes.

"It's the first day of school," I scolded, "You can't get into fights like that."

"He was hitting on you," he signed.

I smiled softly, "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"You can't defend yourself."

I frowned at that, and turned away from him. I didn't need a reminder of how weak I was. Today was proof enough. I couldn't even stand up for myself long enough to tell Jean to lay off when he started making me uncomfortable. I saw Eren lift up his hands to apologize but I beat him before it.

"Don't apologize. You're right." His face fell and he started moving his hands again, "Eren I'm serious. You're completely right. I can't defend myself. But that does not mean you need to be there to attack someone whenever they even so much as look at me differently. Okay?"

He was feeling guilty. It was all over his face, "Okay."

I took a sip of my coffee, "Finish your tea."

Eren was in bed asleep. It didn't take long, not that it ever did. He fell asleep quicker than anyone I had ever met. It was something I'd always been jealous of. It took forever for me to fall asleep. And now it was twelve at night and my stomach was begging me for a snickers bar. It took a lot of effort to actually heave myself out of bed. My spare change rattled in my jeans as I took the stairs and turned the corner, only to run straight into Jean. We both fell onto the ground, me with a small squeal and him with a groan. I felt my face heat up at the silly noise I made and quickly got up and straightened myself out. Well, as much as one could in a pair of pajama pants and a loose tank top.

Jean smiled at me apologetically, "Sorry about that. Where's your body guard, cutie?"

I looked up at him cautiously, both intimidated by his height and the fact that he couldn't tell his advances were unwanted during class, "He's asleep."

"Does he know you're out and about?"

And why would that matter? "What do you want, Jean?"

"I wanted to know why he got so worked up over me talking to you today in class. Is he your boyfriend?"

I felt my cheeks heat up embarrassingly, "No, god no he's not."

"Then why did he over react? It's not like I said anything rude to you."

"He couldn't hear what you were saying," it came out as nothing more than a mumble. I wanted nothing more than to just grab my snickers bar and head back to my room to hopefully catch a couple hours of sleep before school tomorrow.

"What?"

God help me. "He's deaf."

He looked surprised then, and maybe even a little embarrassed, before he smiled, "That explains it. I just thought he was stupid."

I narrowed my eyes before shoving past him, trying to contain whatever anger I felt boiling up in me. I can't do conflict. I'll lose. I always lose. If I come back to Eren covered in blood then he'll kill Jean for sure and preventing a future murder is my main goal with him.

"Hold up! Armin is it?"

"What?!" I flinched at my tone of voice, biting down on my lip hard and expecting Jean to hit me.

"Next time keep your dog on a leash. He scared the crap out of Marco."

I tensed up, wanting to start yelling, wanting to attack him, but I couldn't. If he fought back I'd only end up losing. So instead I kept walking, trying to keep my breathing in check and trying desperately not to turn around and go after him. I grabbed a snack, and went back up to my dorm still seething.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Eren

_"Mom! Mom please you have to get up!" I was desperate. I don't think I've ever been this desperate in my life. I gripped the wooden plank on top of my mom and pulled with everything I had in me, but I couldn't get it off. Mom was stuck, and I couldn't do anything about it! She wasn't moving. Her legs were crushed. Mama can't walk. How am I supposed to get us out of here? We needed to leave!_

_The fire was spreading everywhere. I could feel it licking my skin and burning my feet and the smoke was stinging my eyes. But I couldn't leave mom here. I couldn't let her die here._

_"I'll carry you just please!"_

_Her face was frantic, she kept looking around as if someone might come to help us, "You need to get out of here. Get Mikasa and get away!"_

_"Please mom it's too hot! I can't breathe! Hurry, I can carry you!"_

_"Get out of the house, before it collapses please!"_

_"Mama!"_

_Something exploded and then there was agony. Pain, blinding pain, it was searing my head and my ears hurt so bad. I was dimly aware of someone carrying me out, I could see my neighbors face through the smoke, and I could see Mikasa trailing beside him crying. But all I could do was scream and scream and scream because my ears were _bleeding_. I could see it on my hands and feel it on my skin. And I couldn't hear. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't hear the crackling of burning wood or the roar of the fire or my own screams. There was this roar in my ears that blocked everything out._

_And mom was still in there. I could still see her face. She was crying and smiling at me and nodding as if everything would be okay._

_Mom nothing's going to be okay._

I woke up, hands clutching at my chest and I could feel my heart pounding. I was dimly aware that I was shaking, and maybe I had been screaming because my throat felt so raw and torn. My face was wet with tears and I couldn't bring myself to wipe them off because couldn't move my hands from where they clutched at my chest and at the blankets. And I couldn't breathe. I was so lightheaded I thought I was going to pass out but if I fell asleep again I'd see mom. I'd see her dying.

It was just a dream, just a memory. You're safe now.

And I kept repeating that to myself, over and over and over hoping that the words would take effect.

I must of made too much noise, because Armin was right there brushing the hair from my face and saying something to me. But my eyes were too blurry with tears that just wouldn't stop and I couldn't make out what he was saying. His lips were moving and I couldn't make sense of it. Then he was right beside me, laying down with me and grabbing my hand so he could press it to his chest. I could feel his heartbeat stuttering through his thin shirt and I started crying harder because I had worried him. He was scared for me. I could feel it with the way he was shaking and how hard his heart was beating. And then he was singing. I could feel it in the palm of my hand. The vibrations traveled up my arm, and I could swear I could hear him. I could at least pretend I could. Slowly, I felt my shaking start to settle, my sobs turn to pathetic hiccups. He was still singing. He ran his fingers through my hair and wiped at my face with a tissue from the stand beside the bed. He was yawning. He was tired. But he didn't stop singing until I was fast asleep. And, like an anchor, he kept me grounded to reality, and I didn't have another nightmare the rest of the night.

It was only the third day of college, and I already knew I hated Jean.

He couldn't keep his eyes off Armin, and that pissed me off more than I'd like to admit because Armin was _my _friend. The cocky way he carried himself ticked me off too. He acted like he was better than everyone else around him and I can't stand people like that. I kept finding myself glaring at him whenever I spaced out during class, envisioning my hand in his face. And he couldn't keep his god damn bedroom eyes off of Armin. It was making him uncomfortable. He was visibly tense and pale because he had never been good with other people, especially not when it came to flirting. And it _pissed me off _that Jean didn't seem to realize that. I ground my teeth and clenched my pencil hard enough to snap it in two.

Armin's hand on my shoulder kept me from jumping across the table just to smash his face in. I took a deep breath and slumped against the desk with a sigh. It was almost annoying how easily he could calm me down. It was just as annoying how much I needed him around just to keep me level headed. Mikasa could do it pretty well, but she wasn't here and Armin was and he was working almost better. He rubbed his thumb gently into my shoulder and I felt the rest of my tension flow out of my body.

When classes were finally over I fell on top of bed. Armin tapped my shoulder and I looked up to him watching him sign, "Are you okay?"

I groaned and pushed my face back down into the bed, signing to him that I was fine, just tired. God was I tired. I turned around and looked at him lazily signing, "Take a nap with me?"

As he usually did when I said something like that he just rolled his eyes. No. Armin. I don't think you understand. I'm serious. I curled up on the bed and watched him get his homework out so he could work on it. As usual his papers were nice and neat and crisp and everything was in order as opposed to mine with were just haphazardly shoved into my bag. He grabbed a headband from the drawer to pull his hair out of his face, which only succeeded in making his eyes look even larger if that were even possible.

God he's too perfect. I put my hands over my face and turned around so I didn't end up staring at him for too long. I didn't need to make it so painfully obvious that I was into my best friend. Armin would be smart enough to figure it out if I wasn't careful. It's not like I tried to like him, he just grew on me so much I found myself wishing I could do more than just hug him occasionally when he needed it or ruffle his hair when he got frustrated. He was like an anchor to me, singing when I needed something to calm me down, being right there when I woke up from a nightmare, hell even getting agitated, he was always right there to help me get myself grounded again. I couldn't help but start to fall for him over the years. And it fucking sucked because he'd never go after anyone like me, even if he was gay.

I groaned, the vibrations tickling my throat. You need to get over this crush Eren. Liking him will get you nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Eren**

"And he won't stop hitting on him!" I signed, scowling as I complained about it to my sister. Mikasa just raised an eyebrow at me and leaned back on her couch.

Jean had been a pain in my ass this whole week. His friend Marco had been trying his best to get him to lay off Armin but it wasn't working. Now though, he was just doing it to piss me off. He'd make eye contact with me while he flirted with my best friend with that douche bag smirk that I wanted to wipe off his face with my fist. Occasionally he'd angle himself to where I couldn't read his lips to see what he was saying but with the way Armin tensed ever so slightly I knew he was saying something vulgar and it disgusted me. He never outright talked to me, but he'd make it obvious when he was pissing on me because he'd make sure I could see his face while he did it. On more than one occasion Marco had to come up to me after class to apologize to me on Jean's behalf. And while I couldn't stand that horse-faced jerk I decided that his friend wasn't _half_ bad.

In fact he was going with me and Armin to breakfast tomorrow at Denny's.

"Why does that bother you so much?" Maybe I couldn't here it, but I could definitely see the amusement in Mikasa's face to know it was also in her voice.

I snorted, "It's making Armin uncomfortable! You should see how pale he gets when Jean starts talking to him. Armin doesn't have the guts to tell him to back off so it's up to me to get that horse faced jerk to leave him alone!"

"Are you sure you're doing this for Armin and not because you don't want him to end up with anybody except for you?"

I blushed to the tips of my ears, jerking off of Mikasa's couch and making my way towards her kitchen cursing her for being right and cursing myself for wearing my emotions on my sleeve. Trust Mikasa to put it bluntly what I had been trying to hide from everybody for so long.

Mikasa followed me into the kitchen. I didn't get mad at her for it. I hadn't seen my sister in a few days, and that much time was more than I was ever used to. Mikasa and I were joined at the hip for so long being separated from her is almost terrifying. It makes it easier that Armin's there with me I guess. But this is my sister, the girl I had to watch out for when she came to our home after her parents were killed, the girl who had my back in every argument against people at school, this was my best friend for the longest time. I never made friends well. Dad always said it was because I was too angry and harsh and unapproachable, and he was right. I was okay with that though. I didn't need a whole lot of people. Not seeing her for three days though definitely made me antsy. Armin could tell too, he was actually the one who shoved me out of our dorm so I could see her. He wouldn't come with me, making the excuse that he had to study, when in reality he probably just wanted to have some peace and quiet for himself. Because of Jean I had been playing my stereo a lot, and though Armin never complained I could tell after a while it was starting to disrupt his studying. So I didn't push him to come with me.

Besides, spending some time alone with my sister meant I could talk about Armin all I wanted.

I got myself a glass of water and took a sip before turning around and nearly dumping it all over myself in fright. I glowered at Mikasa and set my drink down.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," I signed to her.

She just rolled her eyes at me.

I jumped up on the counter and watched her as she dug through the fridge. When she finally turned back to me with a pudding cup in her hand I signed, "How's life been for you?"

She scowled, "My boss is a tiny shrimp of a jerk, and I'm pretty sure he's banging _his _boss with the way they look at each other. How he manages to run a music station astounds me. He's an asshole. I'm working with this girl Annie though, she helps me with the music and talking to the viewers and she's nice enough. It makes my job a little easier with someone around to complain about our boss too."

Oh ho, ho, am I hearing this right? I raised my eyebrows up and down, giving her a 'Hey Baby' look for which she smacked me upside the head for. I rubbed my head and scowled at her.

"I'm not interested in her Eren."

I think I might have whined a little, because she smiled and rolled her eyes and ruffled my hair.  
"I'll find myself a girlfriend soon. So, what's been going on with Armin."

If it were possible my scowl got even deeper, "I think I'm annoying him. I've been playing my stereo a lot, and he hasn't been as talkative as usual. I should probably leave him alone for a little bit."

My sister shook her head, "Don't be an idiot. He's probably more quiet because of what's been going on with that Jean brat, plus with you guys being around each other so often there's hardly anything new to talk about. That's normal. That happens."

I rested my head against a cabinet, "I know. I keep telling myself that."

She licked the top wrapper of her pudding cup before speaking again, "Do you still like him?"

"Oh course."

"Does he not yet?"

"Hell no!"

She smirked, "When are you going to tell him?"

"Never."

"Why?"

"Because he'll hate me. Because we won't be friends anymore. Because it'll make things awkward." I could go on and on about all the bad things that could happen.

"What if he likes you back though?"

I frowned, "I don't think he's gay, and even if he were he wouldn't ever like someone like me."

Mikasa looked like she was choking, "You've been friends for how long and you guys have never had that conversation? Does he know you're gay?"

"No."

"You're both idiots."

I pouted and kicked my legs a little, begging her to change the subject.

"How has college been?" Stupid lesbian. Not that kind of subject.

"Dumb," I didn't even bother trying to lie, Mikasa would see through it anyways. "I hate it. The teachers are stupid. The students are stupid. The only one not stupid is Armin, and Jean's little friend Marco isn't so bad. Only because he apologized to me for Jean though. But he hangs out around that fuck so he's still pretty stupid. I hate both you and Armin for making me go."

"This will do you a lot of good Eren."

"I don't care." I crossed my arms.

"I'll make a bet with you. A hundred dollars says you can't stay the whole school year." Her eyes narrowed in a dangerous way, and in the back of my mind I knew she was bribing me but it was a bet and I could never pass those up. Of course she knew that.

_Bitch._

"Deal!"


	5. Chapter 5

**- Armin -**

Eren was finally gone. It took me forever to get him out of the apartment because he was so worried about me. After promising, multiple times, that I would be just fine and that I'd be here just doing my homework he finally left. I was using the time alone to my advantage.

And belittling myself while doing it, but that's what anyone would do right? I mean what I'm doing is absolutely disgusting.

Maybe I should turn the music up louder.

This is bad, this is_ so_ bad. I'm a bad person. There's nothing I can do about it, absolutely nothing, because who the heck jacks off to the thought of their best friend? Disgusting people that's who, disgusting horny teenagers who can't keep their thoughts in control and oh god. I should be past this. I'm nineteen for Christ's sake. I should be over this right? It's only been a few days since I've been able to get off. I shouldn't be feeling this hot and this needy. I shouldn't be thinking about Eren while doing _this. _I've always had more control before. I hate myself. I really, really hate myself.

I bit into the flesh of my palm, trying to keep my whimpers down. The walls were thin enough and I couldn't stand the thought of someone next door hearing me doing _this. _My hips shook, pushing up restlessly because it felt so good and it felt so wrong. I felt hot and ashamed and breathless and so, so disgusted with myself but I just couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. It felt too good to stop.

I couldn't keep Eren out of my head. I kept smelling him and feeling his hot, large hands all over me. I could feel them sliding up my sides slowly, teasing me when it was just all me doing this to myself. I shut my eyes tight imagining that those were his fingers that pinched and twisted my nipples and that it was his hand that was around my cock. If I thought hard enough I could almost feel his breath in my ear. I could almost hear those small noises he always makes when he's concentrating hard enough and it only made me feel even hotter. My body burned with need. My lower stomach was tight and I couldn't keep myself from arching my back because it had been so long and it _felt so good. _I was close but I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay here and think about him and feel so amazing and I didn't want it to end. I hardly had the time to do this. I was hardly ever alone. My toes curled and my back arched and god I really am a bad person. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing _this _to the thought of my best friend.

I moaned out a little louder than I intended and twisted around in Eren's bed. Yep, Eren's bed. That's how awful a person I was. I'd like to say I couldn't help it, but I had spent at least fifteen minutes to work up enough courage to even lay on it. It smelled like him, and it was like he was surrounding me. There was a comfort that I only ever felt when I was with him and I could almost feel it right now. I whined and panted, gritting my teeth as I felt myself grow closer and closer.

I came with a small yelp, moving my hand from my mouth to clutch at the sheets. I whined softly, thrusting my hips against my hand not finding it in myself to care if I got his bed messy. It felt too amazing. I felt too dizzy. My head was spinning and the music playing in the room was distant. When I was finally able to think clearly I couldn't find it in myself to regret that I did that. I tried to convince myself as I washed the sheets that it was an awful move and I should feel ashamed. But I couldn't even regret it.

I really am a bad person.

* * *

Eren came back when I was asleep, in my own bed. I watched him get pull off his pants, muscle straining and absolutely mouth-watering, before realizing what I was doing and looking at the clock. 12:30, he'd been gone for a little over four hours. What time did I actually fall asleep?

I feigned waking up, stretching my arms high above my head and moaning softly, when Eren turned around. He jumped a little, before turning on a lamp so there was a little bit of light. I gulped as I looked at his naked chest and rubbed at my eyes hoping that if he did catch my gaze he'd pass it off as me still half asleep. If anything though I was wide awake now. He rubbed his hand over his naked chest in apology for waking me up and I took the opportunity to look. I was just watching him sign right? Not like I was staring.

Not trusting myself to speak I signed back, "Did you have fun?"

He grinned back at me, white teeth glinting in the lamp light, "Yeah! Mikasa makes amazing spaghetti. You should have come with us. We missed you."

I was thankful that the dim lighting helped hide my blush. I don't think I could live with myself if he could see how red my face felt. "I'll come with you next time."

"Did you finish your homework?"

Um, "Yes, I did." For the most part.

Oh god, Eren, go to bed. I closed my eyes and groaned softly thanking god that he wouldn't be able to hear me. No matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes focused on his face or his hands as they signed I couldn't help but feel my eyes drop back to his chest, taking in the muscles and the way they cast shadows over his toned stomach. It made my mouth water and my heart flutter and if it were possible my face felt even hotter.

Jesus, strike me where I stand.

"You okay?" Just like Eren to be unobservant and concerned.

I nodded and lied, "I'm okay, just tired."

His face fell a little bit in guilt, "Sorry, I'll talk to you about it in the morning, okay?"

I bit back the feeling of guilt in my stomach and nodded at him, giving him a small smile before turning around in my bed so my back was to his bed and I was able to cringe and hate myself without him seeing.


	6. Chapter 6

**- Armin - **

Breakfast was going amazing. Marco was laughing, Eren was grinning, and honestly this was the most fun I had had in a while. With homework already started to pile up and Jean tormenting Eren every chance he got it's been rather stressful. It's hard to do your homework when your roommate is playing music from the radio. I've actually started working out a trip to Walmart to restock on food, and I plan on getting some classical music or just something softer so I can concentrate. Eren was getting really stressed out lately, and this had him calmed down and relaxed which was a welcome change to how he's been feeling lately. So I couldn't complain about the music too much. I don't think I could take any more of his moodiness.

And then the conversation took a bad turn when Jean came up and Eren practically growled. I could practically feel his annoyance. I turned to him worried and watched his face darken considerably. Well, there goes his mood. He'll be pissy the rest of the day and I'll be the one to deal with it.

"Jean's an asshole," Marco admitted sheepishly and rather cautiously after seeing Eren's face, "But his heart is in the right place normally I promise. He has a problem with you and he won't even tell me why, but I'm going to get him to leave you alone. "

Eren scowled, signing feverishly, which I then had to translate for Marco.

"He called him a," I blushed to the tip of my ears and turned to Eren horrified, "Eren I'm not saying that!" that earned me a rather cute pout. No. Armin, you need to stop this.

I swallowed hard and turned away from Eren, "Um he said he's mean and that he wants to kick his face in." Only he said it a harsher way then I put it. There are some things I refuse to describe though, and what Eren wanted to do to Jean happened to fall into that category. Eren smiled and shook his head at me at my censorship and ruffled my hair with his large hand. I blushed lightly, and looked down at my food to pick at it. Did he even realize he was doing this?

No, probably not. Eren wasn't perceptive. He hardly knew what he was doing most of the time, so the chances of him realizing how he was messing with not just me but my emotions as well is doubtful. I couldn't hold him against it though. I enjoyed it. Besides, we were best friends. Best friends act that way around each other all the time. It's not any different with us.

Unfortunately.

Marco only laughed, a nice sound that brought be back down to reality, "It might do him some good for someone to actually kick his ass for once."

"You wouldn't get mad?" I was a little surprised. They were close, not like me and Eren but still enough that he actually admitted that.

"No," the freckled boy shrugged, "And I can always just nurse him back to health later." I watched him shuffle in his seat, rubbing his palms on his pants and blushing slightly.

Then it clicked. My eyes widened, "Wait do you like him?"

"Like him?" Marco's blush deepened. He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. Jean's a dumbass though and wouldn't be able to tell even if I shouted it at him."

"How come you don't get mad when he flirts with Armin?" Eren asked. I quickly translated it to Marco.

"I do," Marco confessed, "I just don't do anything about it. He's not mine and I don't have a right to act like he is. If he has a thing for Armin as his best friend I'm supposed to encourage him and help him out." He stretched, "So are you two together?"

Eren choked on his drink, slamming a hand on the table as his eyes bugged. I blushed to the tip of my ears and patted his back trying to calm his coughing down a little. He was wheezing as he signed frantically but I didn't take the time to actually translate it to Marco.

"No!" I said as soon as I was able to find my voice, "No, we're just best friends. We're not into each other like that."

Oh god what a lie. I pleaded to any god out there that Marco would believe me or at least let this subject go. His smile told me he saw right through my last words though. I felt my heart sink. Oh god. If Marco can see that I like him does that mean Eren can too?

I didn't get the chance to think about it too much though, because Marco quickly changed the subject to homework for first period.

Eren was napping when his phone started buzzing on his nightstand saying he got a text. Instead of waking him up to show him it though I just took it and opened it up.

_Mikasa: When are you and Armin going to come over?_

I took the phone and called her, preferring to hear her voice instead of just texting. I didn't bother stepping out of the dorm, it's not like I could wake Eren up with a phone call. That was one of the few benefits of having a deaf best friend.

That sounds horrible.

I didn't have the time to reprimand myself for it before Mikasa picked up.

"Armin?! Is Eren okay?" Her voice was frantic and I frowned slightly.

"He's fine, he's taking a nap," I sat down on my bed and folded my legs underneath myself. "You're going to give yourself an ulcer if you keep worrying about him this much."

She sighed, "I know. I can't help it. He's hotheaded and he gets into trouble far too much and he doesn't know how to take care of himself. I can't help but worry when I'm not there to keep an eye on him. I had a nightmare last night that he crossed the street and got hit by a car because he couldn't hear it coming."

My frown deepened, "You need to relax. I'm keeping a good eye on him, you don't need to worry."

"Has he beaten up that Jean kid lately?"

"Marco and I have managed to keep them from going at each other's throats."

There was a pause, "Marco? Is he a…."

I blushed, "No! Oh, god no. He's Jean's best friend."

"Okay, that's good. Anyways, do you know when you two could come over? I want to have a movie night. I miss you two."

I fiddled with the blanket, "Um, maybe next weekend. That way if we end up falling asleep we can just stay over."

"I'd prefer it if you did. The house is pretty lonely. I'll call later this week to check in okay? Don't let Eren cross the road without you."

"I promise," I laughed, "Bye, love you."

"Love you too, Armin."

I hung up the phone and got up to set it back down on Eren's nightstand. A slight whine from him startled me, and I looked down at him worried he was having another nightmare. The small smile on his face told me otherwise and I relaxed. His face was free of anger and worry creases while he slept and that was always a nice change. While he relaxed around me his face was almost never that soft. There was always something bothering him. And even sleeping didn't give him the escape he needed most of the time with the nightmares that plagued him. The few times he did sleep peacefully were a relief to both of us.

I watched him sleep for a minute before scolding myself. That was creepy. You don't watch your best friend sleep. In the end though I ended up watching him from my bad, trying to justify it by telling myself I was just watching him to make sure he wasn't going to have another nightmare.

I couldn't even fool myself.


End file.
